


Live By Glory

by ToasterOfWafflez



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Death for me..., Rewrite, don’t have high expectations please, i thought it was going to be shorter......, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterOfWafflez/pseuds/ToasterOfWafflez
Summary: If you dug deep enough, there was a legend amongst the legends. One that spoke of mystery spun by the mysterious.An account across all countries that was either left blank or was named ‘nameless’ could be found. This account, would mysteriously appear on a random day, helping guilds only for materials and sparring against the pro players. But after a few weeks, they would be forgotten once again until they reappeared with greater power than that anyone could imagine. No one spoke of this player, for they were too embarrassed to mention what happened on that day.Why?Because the total losses of all of the accounts were 0.And the total draws?2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *rewrite*  
> So I’m deleting all previous chapters.  
> Updates might take sometime ranging from a while to forever.

The All Stars event was a promotional fiesta for the sponsors. Glory and it's top players get a round of recognition while each team gets to flaunt their rising generation. Battles were flashy, and the audience could get chosen to play on stage with their dream player and get bragging rights of the century.

  
Every player except for the Battle God Ye Qiu... in a way.

  
Ye Xiu sighed from his special backstage area. Here, in a darkened corner he gazed at he projection with a professional eye. To many others, they might only see the shadow of his silhouette near the edge of Excellent Era's stands.  
This year's All Stars Event was hosted in city S, the home of team Misty Rain. They had great popularity thanks to Chu Yunxiu, a female pro player with dazzling looks and skill to back it up being their captain. The place was packed since people heard a leak from Guild Misty Castle about a 'special event.'  
It wasn't necessarily a common occurrence, but there’s honestly no need to turn the teams into the sponsor's slaves...  
Yesterday showcased many new rising rookies, which some like Sun Xiang caught his eye in particular. With his soon to be former team preparing for the ultimate 'retirement', the rookie's aggressive play style and bountiful potential would seem very appealing to Excellent Era.  
_Ye Xiu himself would highly disagree, especially his overly brash and aggressive demeanor._  
And now, today was the second day where a few lucky fans could have a chance to fight against the chosen All Stars. This came the annoying remarks from Huang Shiaotian pestering day in and day out for the last week. "Oi Old Ye! You better register for at least once on the second event this year, Yunxiu already agreed to leave a spot! C'mon, most of us already fought our fans so go fight yourself before your hair goes grey and you get permanent arthritis!!! Hey, at least it won't be like the first event lol!" Even though Ye Xiu just ignores the texts on QQ, something in the back of his mind whispered like a sleazy demon.  
_Oh it can't be too bad, can't it?_

It was.

 _——_  
"And today, we have a special treat for everyone! This year, Ye Qiu has agreed to have someone fight the battle god One Autumn Leaf!" The audience roared, while the commentators rapidly spoke their surprise.  
"The infamous reclusive expert is deciding to fight an audience member, I can't help but wonder; how was Misty Rain able to convince Ye Qiu?"  
"Now for all of you lucky enough to be in this stadium, please turn to your right; there will be four buttons there. If you are able to hit a button the quickest when the timer counts to zero, you will be chosen." The announcer shouted at the crowd.  
_"BUT!_ This year we have a catch, yes each button is a different color. You must also be able to hit the right button that will appear on the screen.  
May the best person be blessed with luck!" The host stepped to the side of the stage while people were testing out the buttons with a cheerful atmosphere. _In other words, reaction speed alone won't be good enough!_  
Ye Xiu was already cued at his computer by the time the countdown started.  
_Five!_ The audience's hands hovered over to their side.  
_Four!_ The pros in their respective areas scanned the crowd making rough guesses on who the quickest might be.  
_Three!_ The live stream chat was filled with viewers counting down fast as the computers can register.  
_Two!_ The people in the stadium shouted in unusion.  
A picture with four buttons appeared on the screen before the timer went to _one_.  
Red!  
Blue!  
Green!  
Blue!  
Yellow!  
Five colors flashed in order, throwing many people off. Some hit too late thinking that the timer would count down to zero, others though it was only one button. In the end, only a handful were able to do the combination accurately and swiftly. On the screen, a pie chart appeared giving out the statistics in fractions and percentages. Only a measly five percent that were able to hit accurately and within 0.9 seconds while others were either two slow or got the combination wrong. A small square appeared in the middle with letters and numbers shifting like a casino roulette. All of the pros and Ye Xiu looked at it with great interest while hearing shouts of surprise and the occasional "despicable!" from the crowd.

Row F, number 123 and 124. Two numbers! Did the computers register them wrong or did one person press for both seats? People looked around in surprise craning their necks to see where the two lucky people sat. Many comments of surprise and indignation were heard when they saw the two.

They were _kids._

"Did the computers break down?" Zhang Xinjie whispered to himself. "No, the programmers are cautious enough for that kind of easy mistake."  
"Hey, Yunxiu! Don't keep the results to yourself!!! C'mon show us show us show us! Prove it!!!" Huang Shiaotian yelled past five other teams before Yu Wenzhou pulled him down with a tug on his sleeve. Chu Yunxiu motioned to a crew member, who whispered into his mic. Thirty seconds later, an announcement rang out.  
"We have just received the results from the moderators, and the highest e-apm is 300!"  
Poor unfortunate Zhang Jialie chocked on the water he was drinking from a bottle. Several pro players froze, when they heard the unholy number. Now for pro players, achieving that would be easy since the lowest would at least have to be 200's (which is Yu Wenzhou's apm and eapm range) while Ye Xiu's could spike up to the 600's. But having such a speed at an age less than 10 years old especially with two cheeky loopholes in the rules? Many pros got couldn't help but doubt their ability. Ye Xiu sighed a quiet breath of relief since the cameras were all pointed towards the master tacticians each with varying degrees of a deadpan look. Ah, the perks of not having to go on TV. When the screen projected the seats section again, there were already two empty spaces on row F.

"Now, may the two lucky contestants please stand up on the stage?" The announcer spoke into the mic as if he was oblivious to the breaking dam of rationality from the raging waters of chaos around him. Seconds later two children walked up the stairs with crisp steps. The girl had platinum slightly longer than her shoulders and her height didn't even touch the announcer's elbow. A boy walked next to her with a dark brown hair that looked maroon under the lights. When the host saw the winners, he looked visibly surprised and glanced behind the curtain for a second.

"Hello! What are your names and what ages are you?" He asked enthusiastically while trying not to make the conversation awkward with his confusion. All of the major pro players were discreetly leaning over their seats in anticipation. Zhang Jialie kept his water bottle far away from him.

"Long Qi Bai, 8"

"Long Qi Tian, 13"

"Mrph!" Yu Wenzhou dug his nails into his vice captain's shoulder when Huang Shiaotian was about to shout an obscene swear word. He ended up biting his tongue from flinching and could only sit back down with his hands over his mouth. Han Wenqing's wallet face became slightly more scarier at the "8..."  
"Okay... and what class are you?" The host could only awkwardly ask the cookie cutter question.  
"Does the map **Winter Ice Shelves** work?" The brother asked.  
"Yes." After a second of listening to his earpiece, the host nodded.  
"You the main?" Little Bai asked her brother.  
"No. Can't keep up with the eapm. Think its better for me to support."  
"Fine... Summoner."  
"What?" The host didn't catch her words.  
"Summoner... probably." she glances at Tian who had a neutral expression.  
Ye Xiu almost comically fell over his seat from the statement.  
_You GUESS? And you sound like that's not the hardest class against aa meele!_ His mind didn't know wether to laugh or cry. The crowd however, didn't take them seriously.  
"How many summons can they control at once?" A person shouted with a voice loud as a megaphone on maximum volume. "How long have they've been playing?" A curious viewer commented on the live stream. Several people joined in on that while the poor host could only hesitate to repeat the question from peer pressure, especially when the situation already spiraled out of control. The two siblings looked like they just wanted to _play already_ , not stand around sating everyone's curiosity. While the crowd's yowwling were becoming louder, he chose to save them.  
**How about we determine that with a spar?** Ye Xiu's special chat lit up projecting the message to the crowd. One by one, people noticed and the sadistic face slappers slowly quieted down. As if on cue, the two ran to the one computer as Long Qi Tian fished out a *card holder from his jacket pocket. He shuffles through the small photo book until he finds the one to use. He inserts the card into the reader while Little Bai checks the mouse.  
Surprisingly it takes a few seconds for it to load. That is when Ye Xiu realized that _wait, there were no Chinese Glory distributed cards with those colors!_ Call it pointless memory but he has every distributed card model memorized.

****** **영광**

The title sequence comes out both on the computers and the projection... except it clearly was in Korean! The programmers have prepared for this as backup, just in case an international fan joined. Luckily, Korea's popularity exploded in the 21st century and therefore was a well translated language. The whole stadium exploded for who didn't know what South Korea was known for? The country held the greatest players for all of esports before Glory! And now two people from that very nation had the gal to walk on stage to fight their God, what arrogance indeed! The crowd both from the chat, homes, and the stadiums erupted in a myriad of jeers and trash talk while others chanted Ye Qiu's name to pound them to the ground. The programmers on the other hand, were having the worst days of their lives while hoping that the game won't crash because of the language and server difference.  
**Which map will you choose?** Ye Xiu's suddenly chat lit up in Chinese as if he was deaf to the mess around him.  
**Winter Ice Shelves** appeared on the selected screen. Both the commentators and the pros understood why this season exclusive map might've been chosen.  
" **Winter Ice Shelves**! Isn't that The feature map released after ice physics were implemented to all maps? Now for those who don't know, the map is known for helping players get used to the ice texture and how it affects a player. While it may seem easy, acceleration and specific movement feels completely different, especially with the extra sliding. This could be a double edged sword, since most pro players despise ice maps, but who knows when Ye Qiu last practiced ice maneuvering."

"Tch, bet there are those Koreans watching the stream. For once I don't mind Ye Qiu winning, especially against those pests." Liu Hao whispered to another player next to him who nodded back.

Ye Qiu's One Autumn Leaf appeared onto the projection standing proudly with his battle lance. One the other half, a summoner avatar appeared with the user name ***아무도。The character had gear that mostly screamed 'typical summoner,' but few precise did catch a lot of eyes.

First of all, the character (a she) used a wand-a silver one at that. Ye Xiu already knew they were no noobs, especially since the weapon had some complicated patterns and several metallic components. After the weapon, their shoes caught Ye Xiu's eye... or rather their skates. Those weren't silver equipment, but rather an orange ranked event item that Ye Xiu had forgotten for quite awhile. The sight of those gear gave him reminiscing flashbacks to the days when _he_ and Ye Xiu played side by side, as if to rule the world.

The month after the game was released, the first ever Christmas event came out, with players buzzing in excitement. It was chaotic, but so much fun running, jumping across buildings stealing from other’s sleigh while defending their own. He had ranked first place, but  One Autumn Leaf didn't win the first prize of that Christmas event. Muqiu begged him to give the pair to him for some intensive research dissecting the footwear. No, China's only pair were in Autumn Tree's account collecting dust along with a few incompleted blueprints. 

————————

“Hey, have you heard of the game that came out four years ago?”

“No, is it fun?” She asked him with the blank crimson eyes. 

“Very, it has different classes, gears, and even making your own! It’s so complicated but I know you’ll like it.” He answered enthusiastically.

“Are the players good?” She asked again.

“No, no one’s good yet. There are so many complicated footwork so it’s hard. I really want to reach the top one day. But you know, for the longest time I felt like I was missing something...”

“What’s the name?”

Grinning he took a card out of his pocket. 

“Glory.”

————————

**[ For Sora and Shiro's last names, they are spelled Kamina. (Ka•mE•na•) In Japanese, it is spelled like this:** **竜泣** ****

**Chinese: Long Qi**  
**竜** **: Means dragon so it is more commonly pronounced as Ryu. (lü). But another pronunciation is Kami. Kami is actually a way to say god in Japanese.**  
**泣** **: It means to cry. The idea for this came from the fact that the two's last names were Nai. (** **無** **•** **い** **) This either meant their last names were literally Na•i or they had no last name. So I found another kanji that is pronounced as Na.**  
**Together it would mean crying dragon but I see it as Dragon's Tears. Or Godless. Or whatever compound can be made with the hiragana...**

————————  
***Those little notebooks with enough space for one card per page like a photo album for Pokémon players and such.**

****Glory in Korean**

***** no one in Korean**


	2. Disclaimer (credits and such)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credits and thanks to everyone!

**DISCLAIMER**

**——————-**

This is a crossover between No Game No Life (NGNL) by Yuu Kamiya and The King’s Avatar (全职高手) by Butterfly Blue and animated by Tencent Animations. 

Credits also to all of the people on Discord that helped me on specific details. 

This came from the idea that [Blank] has ‘won’ every game they have played.

Then what would happen if Glory existed?

 


End file.
